


let's make forever (in this moment)

by badassbeatriz (wanhedalycia)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Oneshot, dianetti, gina loves it, honestly give me dianetti or give me death, rosa blushes (again), rosa dances, super cheesy ending sorry it's sickening, they're both softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedalycia/pseuds/badassbeatriz
Summary: "Why haven't I seen you dance?"orgina gets woken up at three in the morning and it's honestly the best thing that could happen to her





	let's make forever (in this moment)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with more stuff i have not proofread at all pls let me know what u think comments are much appreciated (unless they're mean i'm fragile okay)

"Rosa?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"What the heck are these?" She asked, pulling out the treasure that she found in a cupboard in the lounge. She wasn't prying or snooping, she was just looking for a blanket so her movie night could be perfect. Besides, it's not like they were hidden, they were just… there. 

 

"What are what?" Rosa walked into the room, clad in leggings and a comfy sweater (that made her look adorable, not that she would ever tell her) and drying her hair with a towel. She paused when she saw what Gina was holding up, but showed no sign of surprise or shock. "They're pointe shoes." She said, before turning around to go back into the bedroom. 

 

"Wait! I know what they are," She scramble off the couch to block her path. "What I meant was, why do you have pointe shoes in your house?" 

 

"Clearly because I wear them to dance." She deadpans, trying to gently nudge her out of the way. 

 

"Rosa! You absolutely cannot just leave me at that. This is cruelty to pisceans!" 

 

She smiles despite pretending to be annoyed and plants her hands on her hips instead. "You already know I went to the American Ballet Academy. It's perfectly logical that I'd continue doing ballet." 

 

"What, so you just expect me to take this all in like it's not a big deal?" She exclaimed incredulously. "Why haven't I seen you dance?" 

 

"Because I haven't done it whilst you've been at my place." She stated like it was obvious, grabbing Gina's shoulders and moving her out of the way so she could walk into the bedroom. Rosa dumped the towel and handed Gina her hairbrush, sitting on the end of the bed and waiting for her to climb on behind her and do her hair. 

 

Which absolutely didn't make Gina's heart melt at all. It totally didn't mean the world that Rosa was comfortable enough with her that she just expected her to plait her hair after showers. She was fine. Heartbeat completely normal. 

 

"I will do your hair on one condition-" Rosa cut her off with an exasperated groan and let her head fall back to rest on Gina's chest. 

 

"I will not dance for you tonight because we are watching _Forrest Gump_ and it’s my favourite movie and you made me sit through an entire season of _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ last week.” 

 

“Come on, you loved that.” 

 

“Untrue.” 

 

“But back to the matter at hand-" She was cut off again and had to stop herself from laughing from how Rosa's eyes were crossed trying to look at her upside-down. 

 

"Please do my hair?" 

 

... Crap. The little demon was pulling out the big guns. Rosa was a hardass but had absolutely no problem with being a softie when it came to getting her way. 

 

"Fuck. You know I hate you, right?" She bent down to peck Rosa's nose anyway, knowing she had won. 

 

Didn't really matter considering there was the faintest blush on her girlfriend's cheeks and the tiniest grin and she could definitely back off the whole ballet thing if it meant Rosa was happy. 

 

* * *

 

"Gina. Gina wake up." 

 

She cracked her eyes open. Still dark. Maybe Rosa was sleeptalking. 

 

"Gina, your eyes opened. I know you're awake. Get up." 

 

"No. Still night. Sleeping." She tried to pull the covers over her head but Rosa tugged them away gently. 

 

"I have a surprise." Rosa murmured, brushing a strand of hair behind Gina's ear. 

 

"Surprise in morning. Sleep now." God, why was Rosa up? Sure, they both had a day off tomorrow (today?) but she still valued her sleep. 

 

"Don't make me hide another phone charger." She threatened, and that immediately got her up. 

 

"Okay! I'm up. Leave the ten foot charger where it is. It's my baby. I love it." It wasn't light enough to see Rosa roll her eyes but it definitely happened. "Why am I up at-" She fumbled for her phone to check the time. "- three in the goddamn morning?" 

 

"I couldn't sleep so I did something." 

 

"Oh my god is there a corpse on your kitchen floor? How much blood is there? Was it self-defence?" 

 

"I didn't kill anyone, just get up. You'll see." Rosa's words absolutely did not comfort her but she dragged herself out of bed anyway, the light from the lounge shining through the open bedroom door enough to show Gina that the other girl was wearing shorts and a shirt instead of her usual pyjamas of underwear and a tank top. 

 

"Rosa? Honestly, what's happening?" She was sat on the floor, putting... pointe shoes on? Yes, she was practically a genius, but even she couldn’t handle this much weirdness this early. 

 

“You wanted to see me dance. I warmed up.” Rosa said, not looking up from lacing her shoes.  

 

“We had that conversation like a month ago! I thought you forgot about it.” She looked on as her girlfriend did a few more stretches before standing up and leading Gina gently to the couch. 

 

“I stopped talking about it but I didn’t forget. I thought dancing for you would be embarrassing.” She looked down at the ground, dragged the tip of her shoe along the floor as she paused. “But… Dancing is a big part of me. I want to share it with you.” She busied her hands by tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears, the unfamiliarity of having her hair in a ponytail instead of an immaculate bun striking her suddenly. 

 

“That’s… That’s really sweet. It makes me happy that you’re letting me see this.” Sensing that the emotional moment was quickly becoming too emotional for Rosa, she changed the atmosphere. “Now get that ass up there and show me what you got.” 

 

If Rosa was nervous, or had any reservations at all about dancing for Gina, she didn’t show it. The music started - some classical piece that Gina knew her girlfriend listened to and loved but would never admit to doing so - and she started to dance, making the most out of the space in her lounge that she had created by moving couches out of the way. 

 

And when she started? That was when Gina knew she didn’t have a chance. 

 

She had no idea what was happening technically, but the way Rosa moved when she was dancing was just… It was beautiful. She was beautiful. It was a choreographed piece, clearly one Rosa had known for a while, which meant she didn’t have to think about anything. Every step she took was like nature to her, every spin like she was born to do it. 

 

It took her breath away. She liked dancing because it was fun, because it got the crowd clapping and cheering, because it helped her let off steam. Sure, she was passionate about it, but Rosa? Rosa and her dancing were on a completely different level. This type of dancing was designed to make people feel, and dammit if she wasn’t feeling what seemed like every emotion known to mankind. 

 

Dammit if this wasn’t the moment she realised that she had completely in love with Rosa Diaz. 

 

Dammit if her eyes weren’t pricking with tears as she realised that the swell of the music had passed and the dance was coming to an end. 

 

Rosa was unaware of everything. She was revelling in the way that she felt dancing for Gina at three in the morning with her hair in a ponytail instead of a bun, with Gina’s soft gaze following her and making her feel safe instead of Miss Miriam’s cold, hard glare watching her every move, scowling at any mistakes she made. She finished dancing, let the world spin back into focus as she brought herself back to reality, turning to Gina with a soft smile on her face. 

 

“So what did you-” She stopped herself as she noticed tears in her girlfriend’s eyes, glinting in the soft light of the room. “Are you crying?” 

 

Gina let out a short laugh, tilting her head back and wiping at the corners of her eyes with the bottom of her shirt. “Sorry. God, I’m lame.” 

 

“Why are you crying?” 

 

“I just- fuck. I just really love you.” She laughed again, but Rosa’s world stopped. Gina must have noticed the shock on her face, because she took her hand and tugged her towards the couch. “It’s fine. It’s cool. Don’t freak.” 

 

Rosa hadn’t kicked her out yet which she took as a good sign. She kept hold of her hand as she waited for it to settle with the detective. She looked down at their hands, and back up again. 

 

To see the biggest shit-eating grin on her girlfriend’s face. Which was more than a good sign. It was the best sign. 

 

“You love me?” Rosa said quietly. 

 

“Pretty sure that’s what I said.” 

 

“That’s good then.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“That you really love me. Because I really love you too.” Before she had time to react, to process, Rosa’s hand was on her cheek and she was being pulled towards her, soft lips pressing against her own and fuck, she really wanted to cry again because she was here in the middle of the night kissing the woman she loved who loved her back and she was so happy. She was so damn happy she couldn't believe it and Rosa was happy too and they both kept smiling and clashing teeth but they couldn't bring themselves to care. 

 

Because they loved each other. They broke apart and they were both still grinning. 

 

And it was so uncharacteristic to see Rosa beaming at her that she started laughing, and then Rosa was laughing, and they ended up tangled on the couch together, laughing and loving each other and not giving the smallest fuck about it being the middle of the night. 

 

Because they loved each other. And as far as they were concerned? That’s enough. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. sorry if u thought they were out of character at any point but i strongly believe that rosa n gina are secretly all soft and squidgy when they're alone okay 
> 
> also follow me on twitter @badassbeatriz i am super friendly n only shitpost/complain about my problems it's a wild ride


End file.
